


Dinner and a Movie

by orphan_account



Series: That Was More Like A Mouth Punch Than a Kiss [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Chaperones, College AU, F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, facesitting, witty one-liners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako is asked out on a date by Ira Gamagori, the eight-foot tall part-time cashier at the local grocery store, and Ryuko, being Ryuko, decides that she must chaperone, just in case. On Gamagori's end, Satsuki has the same idea.</p><p>You can imagine how well that goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

The second time Ryuko Matoi met Satsuki Kiryuin she was chaperoning her foster sister. But before that, her foster sister sat down Ryuko to tell her the news.

“A date?” Ryuko asked, brows furrowing, mildly surprised.

“Mhm!” Mako answered happily, head bobbing.

Ryuko grunted and crossed her arms. “With who?”

“Only the best person in the world! Ira Gamagori!” She exclaimed, grinning.

Ryuko paused and glanced down, trying to place a face on the name. Finding nothing, she looked back up at Mako and said, “Who?”

“Ira! The cashier at the grocery, you know him,” she explained, tapping her chin with her finger, deep in thought. “He’s blond, got tons of muscles…”

Ryuko hummed and scratched her head. “Oh!” She suddenly said, realizing who it was she was talking about, “That eight foot tall guy who packs bags?”

“Yeah! He goes to that fancy college the next town over, but he says he has a dorm here,” Mako said,  grinning her easy grin of hers.

Ryuko shrugged, not very interested in the daily life of Ira Gamagori. “How’d that happen? Him asking you out on a date?”

Mako grinned impossibly wider before she explained, “I go there to get food, right?”

“Well, yeah, that’s sorta what grocery stores are for,” Ryuko interrupted.

“Yeah! So, I go there when I want a snack, too, and whenever I would go to pay, the only cash open would be Ira’s. I was a little scared at him at first because he’s actually very scary-looking and he always got mad at me because I never brought recyclable bags--”

“Wait, how many snacks did you buy that you needed bags?!”

“--That’s not important! So, anyway, this week, Ira was like, ‘Oi, Mankanshoku, what are you doing this Friday?’ and I said, ‘nothing,’ and he said, ‘I have coupons for two free movies and 50% off at that greasy diner next door, would you like to come with me?’ He’s got a super deep voice and he talks like everything he says is super important. Anyway, I said yes!”

Ryuko scratched her head again and grunted. She looked down to inspect her nails, then back at Mako. “I’m going with you. I’m not going to have some weird giant go and take advantage of you,” she said, her usual frown set on her face. “Not to mention 50% off is a great deal.”

Mako blinked once. “Okay! Ira said he was going to bring a chaperone, too, so at least you won’t look like a third wheel!”

“Ugh, it’s probably some gross musclehead who’s going to try to flirt with me. Maybe I have to look more gay?” Ryuko grumbled, leaning back against their sofa with a resigned sigh.

Mako shrugged. “Either way, we hafta be there tomorrow night at seven. Got it?” Mako asked, suddenly serious.

“Yeah, I get it,” Ryuko answered, waving a hand dismissively in her direction. She got up and stretched, then yawned, sparing a glance at Mako. “I’m going to bed. Don’t be late to class again tomorrow morning.”

“You’re always late to class,” Mako complained.

“I don’t have a shot at being anybody,” Ryuko answered, suddenly serious, “You do. Don’t be late.”

Mako sighed. “Okay.”

Grinning, Ryuko leaned over and pulled Mako into a hug. “Yeah. Okay. G’night,” she said, placing a kiss on Mako’s forehead, to which Mako grinned at. Ryuko returned the smile before she patted her head and stumbled off to her room, where she collapsed on her bed without even changing out of her clothes.

Ryuko’s only class was English and it started at noon, so she was able to sleep in. Like the rest of the lazy student body, she went to class in what she wore yesterday, only switching her underwear because  _she may have been a slob, but she wasn’t an unhygienic one_ . She came in ten minutes late with a cup of coffee and a bagel, listened to the lecture, didn’t speak to anyone as usual, then went home two hours later when the class finished and her teacher was done yelling her ear off for being tardy again. At six o’clock, Mako came home from school and Ryuko started getting ready. She just showered, put on a new shirt and skirt, slapped a jacket on the outfit and called it a day. Mako did the same.

“You’re not gettin’ fancy or anything?” Ryuko asked as they were getting ready to leave, slipping into her beat-up sneakers.

“Ira’s seen me in much worse than this! Remember that time I went into the grocery store with all of that barbeque sauce on me?” Mako asked, opening the door to their apartment.

“Yeah, I always wondered about that one--”

“Oh, it’s a great story! I’ll tell it to you on the way there,” Mako said, locking their door and starting down the hall.

“... And then I said, ‘hey, you said these quesadillas were free!’ and that’s when he threw the sauce at me and ran off!” Mako finished as they approached the movie theater.

“Yeah, but why’d you go to the grocery store with barbeque sauce all over you? That’s what I don’t get,” Ryuko said, hands shoved in her pockets, gait as wide and unwelcoming as possible.

“Well, I didn’t want it to go to waste,” Mako answered vaguely with a shrug. Her eyes focused on a figure standing in front of the theater. “Ira!”

“Oh, Mankanshoku,” Ira Gamagori said, standing straighter, “It is good to see you. I bought you chocolates, as I thought you’d like them more than flowers.”

“Good thinking,” Ryuko mumbled, rocking on her heels. The best way to Mako’s heart was through her stomach.

“Ah, Matoi. I did not see you there,” Ira said, stretching out one of his massive hands. Ryuko took one in her own grasp and they shook hands. 

When Ira made to pull away, Ryuko said, “You mistreat Mako and I’ll murder you in broad daylight with my bare hands.”

Ira straightened and said, “Very well. I hope to treat her well.” Then, after a brief pause, he stepped aside and motioned behind him. “This is my friend--”

Whatever Ira said after that moment, Ryuko ignored, focusing on who was in back of her. It was definitely not a muscle-head frat boy.

“It’s you!” Ryuko interrupted, bristling, “Satsu-fuckface Kiryu-shit!”

Indeed, behind the massive slab of meat that was Ira Gamagori was Satsuki Kiryuin eyebrows and all, wearing something probably cost more than a month of Ryuko’s rent. Satsuki wasn’t even fazed by her shouting. “I see you’re just as articulate drunk as you are sober,” she said, raising a single thick brow in her direction.

“And I see you’re still a pompous hag,” Ryuko countered.

“Oh, let’s not get into a fight five minutes into a date!” Mako said pleasantly, waving off Ryuko.

“Yes. Let us not sour this atmosphere,” Ira agreed. 

Resigned and wanting to make Mako happy, Ryuko sighed and cooled off. “Fine. As long as she doesn’t start anything, I won’t either.”

Satsuki held Ryuko’s stare. “I only finish arguments.” Then, looking at Ira, she said, “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Lady Satsuki,” Ira said, handing out the movie tickets. “I covered the cost of your ticket, Matoi. I only thought it proper.”

Ryuko began to refuse and pulled out her wallet, but after seeing she had only about five dollars’ worth of money in only quarters she sighed and allowed it.

The movie they were watching was something like the seventeenth  Die Hard movie, that had already been out in theaters for nearly a month. “The free tickets only work on old releases, you see,” Ira explained as he sat down in the empty theater, all the way on the left side. Mako took the only seat next to him, leaving Satsuki sitting next to Ryuko.

“I have a peace offering,” Satsuki said, passing Ryuko a packet of Skittles. She accepted it without any hesitation; it was free and Satsuki was fucking loaded anyway. She had to be nice to Satsuki, but she certainly didn’t have to be kind to her wallet. “Give me the orange ones,” she added.

“You like the orange skittles? Fuck, that’s disgusting,” Ryuko grumbled, ripping open the package. “Don’t think like, ten skittles are going to make me hate you less.”

“I’m not counting on it, but we can have a truce until their date is over. Don’t think my feelings about you have changed, either,” Satsuki said, stretching out her hand in order to collect her share of the skittles. Ryuko gave her the oranges and ate her own as the lights dimmed and the previews rolled.

“I never know what we came in to watch after the previews,” Ryuko whispered, getting comfortable and intentionally take up all of the armrest on Satsuki’s side. She slumped back in her seat and widened her legs to take up as much space possible, infringing so much on the other woman’s their knees bumped together.

Satsuki snorted and only stiffly shifted her posture in response. Ryuko was almost disappointed, but she just grunted and shifted her attention to the movie.

It didn’t seem to hold her for much longer than five seconds, as Ryuko said, “You major in business, right?”

Looking down at her, she quirked a brow as if to say  _‘you want me to answer this right now?’_ but said, “Yes. Minoring in fashion design.”

“Hrm,” Ryuko grunted, plucking a skittle from her bag and passing it to Mako, who eagerly accepted it. “What, taking over the family business or something?”

“Yes, actually,” Satsuki responded, finishing her last piece of candy. She placed her arm on the armrest, over Ryuko’s.

Ryuko could swear she was leaning on it. “O-oh,” she stuttered, surprised, “I was joking.”

“Matoi, please cease your chattering! Can’t you see you’re bothering Lady Satsuki?” Ira half-shouted, half-whispered to Ryuko, and she was thankful the theater was empty because otherwise they would’ve been kicked out for disturbing the audience. Her eyes flicked to the screen. Five minutes in and a car was already exploding. She wanted to keep her attention on the movie, but the insistent pressure of Satsuki’s arm was distracting and she kept on staring at the other woman, peripheral vision or otherwise.

A finger tapped on her own, and Ryuko jolted in her seat, immediately turning to Satsuki. “Stop staring at me,” Satsuki said. “It’s getting in the way of my viewing experience.”

“ _You’re_ getting in the way of  _my_ viewing experience. I keep getting distracted by your huge fucking eyebrows,” Ryuko replied defensively.

The aforementioned brows lowered. “Are you trying to instigate a fight with me?”

“So what if I am?” Ryuko said, leaning towards her. “Gonna do something about it?”

Satsuki snorted again. “Did that actually just come out of your mouth?” she demanded, mirroring Ryuko’s motion. “You had a myriad of replies, and you went with that one?” She glanced down at her lips, then back at her eyes and added, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Yeah,” Ryuko said, clumsily catching one of Satsuki’s fingers between two of her own. “Yeah to the first one. And the second one. Maybe to the third.” She huffed. “Stop asking questions. Making my brain hurt.”

“Um,” Mako interrupted, nudging Ryuko, “If you guys are going to talk the whole time, move somewhere else.”

The two of them immediately moved away from each other like like poles in magnets. Ryuko hurriedly said, “Talking? We weren’t talking, I’m eating skittles, Eyebrow Queen over there is thinking up more methods on how to be a bitch and maybe if she should put hair gel on those hairy appendages on that forehead of hers, no talking going on here.”

Mako stared at Ryuko for a moment, apparently mulling over her response before accepting it and turning her attention back to the movie. Ryuko abruptly stood and mumbled something about the bathroom.

When she got to the bathroom, she paused and sighed in front of the mirror, scratching her hair.

“You’re going to go bald if you keep rubbing your hair,” Satsuki said, entering the bathroom.

“Well, your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep frowning,” Ryuko responded, turning on her heel to look at her properly. She took a tentative step forward. After a moment’s hesitation, Satsuki did the same. “Thanks for the skittles.”

The hints of a smile -smug, irritating- pulled at her lips, and she reached out and got a hold on the lapel of Ryuko’s jacket. “You’re welcome,” she replied, and this close Ryuko realized Satsuki had a height advantage. She took another step forward, and another, until Ryuko’s back hit the sink counter. Ryuko found herself staring at the unyielding line Satuski’s lips had once again formed and she stabilized herself with one hand on the counter. Her other hand found Satsuki’s shoulder.

“Why the fuck do you even like orange skittles? They taste like ass,” Ryuko grunted as she felt a hand come to rest on her hip.

Satsuki rose a brow. “Ass? I didn’t know you were that adventurous.”

“Oh, shut up, you know it’s an expression,” Ryuko griped, pushing her shoulder. Satsuki snorted again. “Is that your laugh? Is that what that is?”

Her expression remained unchanged. “Perhaps,” was all she said, drawing even closer. “You don’t smell nearly as bad as last time. Maybe it’s the smell of the bathroom, though.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ryuko replied, rolling her eyes. “Look, as much as I like being pressed against a bathroom sink by someone with eyebrows the size of actual but surprisingly well-groomed small dogs as much as the other girl, are you gonna kiss me any time soon? Because I still have to take a piss.”

Satsuki hummed and tugged her by her jacket, conceding. Their lips met and Ryuko let out a hum of approval, her hand on her shoulder shifting to hook around her neck and pull her down so she didn’t have to stand on the tips of her toes. Satsuki gasped and Ryuko took that moment to tilt her head and open her own mouth.

That’s when they heard the toilet flush.

“Fuck,” Ryuko growled, pushing Satsuki away with one hand and wiping her mouth with the back of another, “I still have to piss anyways.”

Satsuki detangled herself and nodded. She flipped her hair back into place and Ryuko almost stopped to stare before she remembered why she even went to the bathroom in the first place and rushed to the nearest clean stall.

When she was finished, she opened the door and found Satsuki in the same place she saw her last. She lazily moved to clutch the front of her shirt and Satsuki’s eyebrows twitched.

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed, “Wash your hands first. What are you, an animal?”

“Well, technically,” Ryuko mused, daring to squeeze her breast before she darted away and moved to the sink. She watched Satsuki’s face redden, her eyebrows dancing unlike anything Ryuko had ever seen before. She managed to regain control of her face by the time Ryuko finished washing her hands.

It was when Ryuko was drying her hands that Satsuki moved in to enact revenge. She stiffly walked by her and smacked her ass without even breaking stride.

“Ow, fuck!” Ryuko growled. Hands still wet, she reached out and grabbed her by the back of her neck and spun her around, slamming their foreheads together before she clamped down on her lip and kissed her in the most violent, saliva-filled way she could manage. Satsuki grunted and pushed into her, pressing her against the wall. Ryuko growled and her free hand moved down to squeeze at her ass, forcing down a grin when Satsuki let out a surprised groan. Her enjoyment was short-lived, however, as Satsuki broke the kiss and slammed her forehead into Ryuko’s. She let out a grunt of pain and grimaced, but didn’t remove her hand. The two of them stared at each other, foreheads still connected, breathing heavily.

“You taste like orange skittles,” Ryuko said.

Satsuki huffed and licked her lips. “I did eat them. What did you think I would taste like?” She paused, then furrowed her brows. “Get your hands off of my rear this instant. No distractions.”

Ryuko grinned and tugged at her hair, running her tongue over Satsuki’s now-swollen lips when Satsuki let out a shaky gasp from the action. Her hand on her ass moved lower, curled around her thigh, tried to duck under the skirt of her dress--

They heard the high-pitched squeal of overexcited preteens and detangled themselves before the bathroom door opened. The two of them took it as a sign that they had overstayed their welcome.

They walked into the movie as another car exploded. Neither of them were even moderately surprised. Ryuko sat back down at the other end of the row because she knew she was going to start talking again and she didn’t want Ira shouting at her again. Satsuki rose an inquisitive brow at her decision but sat next to her.

“This series hasn’t been good for a while,” Ryuko murmured, settling back into her previous position, bumping Satsuki’s knee with her own. What she hadn’t expected was the hand Satsuki placed on it, inching higher. Ryuko sucked in a breath but didn’t move away, fingers digging into the fabric of the armrests she clung to.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ryuko growled, her entire body freezing up.

“What’s wrong?” Satsuki asked, leaning into her. “You can dish it but you can’t take it?” Her fingers trailed along the hem of her skirt and Ryuko let out a whine, spreading her legs further. “Has it been that long for you?”

“Fuck you,” Ryuko hissed, turning her head in order to glare at Satsuki. Undeterred, Satsuki leaned forward and teased Ryuko’s inner thigh. “Wait,” she groaned, managing to grab onto the other woman’s wrist.

Satsuki stopped immediately.  _Good to know she cares about consent,_ Ryuko thought to herself. She stared intently at Ryuko.

“Why are you doing this?”

Satsuki’s brows lowered minutely. “Because we have a truce,” she said first, but apparently she thought of a better response and said, “It may disappoint you to hear that I don’t hate you nearly as much as I should when we’re both sober.” She brushed her thumb over her leg and Ryuko let out a quiet groan. 

Ryuko just breathed deeply and let go of her wrist. “That’s like, the most romantic thing anybody’s said to me,” she said, only half-joking. “I can stand you a lot more when I’m sober than drunk, if that means anything to you.”

Satsuki hummed and moved forward, satisfied, bumping noses with her as her hand brushed up against the fabric of her panties. Ryuko bit down on her lip and reflexively turned away, bowing her head, feeling Satsuki’s nose press up against her neck, move up to her ear. She paused, then cleared her throat and said, “I need your permission before I do anything else.”

Ryuko held back a bark of laughter and nodded, letting out a quiet sigh when she felt her middle finger run up her still-clothed slit. Satsuki’s teeth found her ear and Ryuko actually groaned then, the noise covered up by the sound of gunfire. Her hand came up to hold Satsuki’s mouth in place and she wriggled her hips against her hand, one leg lifting up to rest against the seat in front of her. “Fuck,” she hissed at the greater amount of contact her new position provided. Satsuki cupped her crotch, made her grind into her hand, rut like a dog. “Shit,” Ryuko added for good measure, her free hand moving down to Satsuki’s in order to hold it there. Satsuki moved her head, probably to make sure the other two were focused on the movie, and Ryuko took that opportunity to duck her head under her neck and moan into it, clutching at her hair.

“You’re desperate, aren’t you?” Satsuki murmured, lacing her finger’s with Ryuko’s and rubbing insistently. “I’m barely even doing anything.”

“Shut up, it’s been a while,” Ryuko grumbled, breath catching as Satsuki’s thumb pulled at the elastic band of her underwear. “I have to share a room with Mako.”

Satsuki let out that snort of hers. “Sounds terrible.”

“Don’t tease me, it’s a really shitty situation.” Ryuko’s breath caught in her throat mid-way through her sentence when Satsuki let go of Ryuko’s hand and squeezed her labia with her index and middle fingers through the fabric and rubbed. “Take my underwear off,” she gasped, her hand gripping Satsuki’s forearm.

“In a theater? Do you  _want_ to catch syphilis?” Satsuki demanded.

“You started this, don’t blame me that I want to get off,” Ryuko whispered back.

Satsuki sighed above her and merely pushed aside her panties. She sucked in a breath when she ran her fingers along her lips, breathed out, “I suppose you weren’t lying about it being a while.”

“Ngh,” Ryuko managed eloquently, burying her nose in Satsuki’s expensive clothing. Her thigh twitched and Satsuki  carefully circled her clitoris before she moved lower and poked at her entrance. “No,” Ryuko said suddenly, jerking away, “Not with those monsters you call nails.”

Satsuki obeyed and went back to her clit. She barely worked on it for a few seconds before Ryuko wheezed and came, pressing up against Satsuki and tightening her individual grips on her hair and arm.

Another car exploded at that moment in time. It was the coolest orgasm of Ryuko’s life.

“Oh,” was all Satsuki could manage for a moment, putting Ryuko’s underwear back in their place. “That was anticlimactic.” She wiped her hands on the inside of Ryuko’s thigh and Ryuko let out a little whine at the touch, suddenly too sensitive. The sound of another explosion broke Ryuko from her reverie and she pulled away, pushing Satsuki’s hand off of her thigh.

“... I usually take longer than that,” Ryuko said after a moment, flushing furiously.

“You don’t say,” Satsuki mused.

She glanced over at the other woman and cleared her throat. “Do you need me to…? Y’know?”

“I’m good enough to not have an orgasm in a movie theater.”

“You started it,” Ryuko grunted, crossing both her legs and arms simultaneously. After a moment, she uncrossed her arms and looked intensely at Satsuki. “I’m usually not a fucking pussy about it, either,” she added. “Not gonna be your fucktoy. Caught me when I haven’t fucked somebody in months.”

Satsuki rose a brow. “I should hope not. If I wanted a fucktoy, as you put it, I wouldn’t have chosen you, would I?”

Ryuko stared at Satsuki for a few more moments before she exhaled and nodded.

By the time the movie was over, Ryuko was half-asleep and starving, the skittles that Satsuki gave her what felt like forever ago doing nothing to abate her hunger. She got up on wobbly half-asleep legs as the lights came on again and got tackled by Mako. She barely managed to stop herself from colliding with Satsuki, not to mention stay on her feet.

“Wasn’t it  _cool_ ?” Mako asked, grinning. “So many explosions!”

Ira looked just as pleased in back of her, but whether it be from the movie or the fact that he was on a date with Mako, Ryuko wasn’t sure of. “It was good entertainment. You just have to keep your expectations low.” He frowned. “Very low.” Then, to Satsuki, he asked, “Lady Satsuki, did you enjoy the movie?”

She shrugged flippantly. “Well enough.”

Ryuko internally frowned at the statement.

Ira grunted and nodded. “Now, shall we eat?”

It was good that the town was so small. It saved Ryuko the trouble of learning how to drive, and since everything was in walking distance -aside from, unfortunately, the dorms and school campus, a shuttle bus usually passed every so often during school hours-, including bars, she could go out and get drunk and just walk home. So, they walked to that greasy diner next to the grocery store Ira worked at and got a cramped booth upholstered in garish bubblegum pink that clashed with the mint  _abso-fucking-lutely fucking everything else_ . Satsuki seemed physically wounded by the coloring scheme.

Their seating arrangement had the chaperones next to their respective friends and for perhaps the first time Ryuko had ever known Satsuki, she felt bad for her having to sit next to the monolith that was Ira Gamagori. She didn’t seem to mind. It probably happened often, if they were such close friends.

Ryuko ordered a hamburger and fries, as did Ira, but Satsuki ordered pancakes and Mako took a ribs and fried chicken combo. “Pancakes?” Ryuko asked, screwing up her face.

“A friend of ours got me into sweets. I’m in a mood,” she explained, tugging out a napkin from the table’s dispenser and setting it on her lap.

Mako seemed to be confused. “You guys are taking that truce seriously,” she said, brows furrowed for a moment before she smiled at both of them. “Thanks.”

Ryuko’s own brows furrowed and she shrugged. “No problem, I guess,” she said.

Mako smiled at her for another beat before she turned and chattered to Ira. Ryuko found herself spacing out. When her burger arrived, she ate it quickly and gave the rest of the fries she couldn’t manage to eat to Mako, who graciously accepted them without ever turning away from her plate.

Ira looked like he was watching the most spectacular thing on Earth. Satsuki just looked like she was half-disgusted, half-impressed.

Having finished her plate before Satsuki, she idly watched her eat pancakes at half past nine at night. “That’s fucking weird. Pancakes,” she said to no one in particular.

“It’s actually a pretty common practice,” Satsuki said after she swallowed, “They call it breakfast for supper.”

Ryuko grunted in response and leaned her chin on her hands. “Guh, I’m so full I wanna go into a food coma,” she said, blinking slowly and dislodging one of her hands in order to rub her eyes.

She didn’t say much else and almost nodded off for the rest of their time in the diner. She heard Mako tell her barbeque sauce story and she half-listened, eyes lidded, stomach full.

“Ryuko?” She heard, and Ryuko jolted awake with a groan, blinking furiously.

“Wuh?” She asked, rubbing her head.

“Ira just paid the bill. Wanna go home?” Mako explained, sliding out of the booth and helping Ryuko out.

Ryuko shrugged for what felt like the upteenth time tonight. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Well, Ira and I are going to go bowling down the street. Think you can go home by yourself?”

“Duh. I’m not drunk,” Ryuko said. “Just a little tired from the food and all of that.”

“I can bring her home,” Satsuki volunteered as she returned from the cash register with Ira in tow.

“I dunno, you guys last time were at each other’s throats…” Mako scratched her head and pursed her lips. “If you keep your truce until then I guess you can. It’ll be safer for Ryuko.”

“What am I, a damsel? I can walk by myself,” Ryuko growled. “But if you really want to be a shining knight in armor, c’mon then.” She spun on her heel and began to walk, satisfied that she heard Satsuki’s heels clack behind her. “Have fun bowling,” she added over her shoulder.

The walk home was uneventful. Ryuko mumbled things about local businesses and Satsuki nodded, Ryuko poked fun at her and Satsuki nodded and snorted. The walk was only about five minutes long, and then the ride up the elevator and the walk to her door was another minute, the last thirty seconds of which were completely silent. Ryuko unlocked and opened the door, then turned to Satsuki, raising a single brow. “This the part where I offer you coffee or somethin’ in order to get you inside?”

“Possibly,” Satsuki responded, walking inside. Ryuko shut the door behind her and watched Satsuki examine her tiny living room. She pulled off her jacket with a curse under her breath and flung it across the room, causing the other woman to turn her attention back to Ryuko.

“You look more like a tea type, though,” Ryuko said, tugging off her sneakers and jerking her head in the direction of Satsuki’s footwear for her to do the same.

“Very observant,” Satsuki mused, tugging off her heels and moving to the entrance in order to place them out of the way. She shrugged off her own jacket and placed it on the back of the nearest chair, a dilapidated green couch Ryuko and Mako had picked up at the local thrift shop for ten dollars. “Do you actually have any tea?”

Ryuko scoffed. “I don’t even have coffee,” she said, moving forward and pressing her against the back of the armchair. “False advertising, I know.” Her hands settled on either side of Satsuki’s waist, curling into the fabric of the chair. “Truce is off now, you know.”

Satsuki merely hummed and reached over to tug at her hair. Ryuko snapped her head to the side and clamped her jaw on her forearm, daring her to pull again with her eyes. Satsuki’s brows furrowed and her other hand grabbed the back of her neck, tugging her up to the tips of her toes so they could see eye-to-eye. She glanced down at her mouth, then back at her eyes.

Ryuko apparently reconsidered her decision and decided Satsuki’s mouth was a better target. Satsuki also seemed to think this was a better idea, her grip on her hair tightening as she tugged her higher to meet her mouth properly. Ryuko growled into her mouth and pulled her down to her level instead, her other hand finding Satsuki’s hip. Ryuko nipped at Satsuki’s lower lip before she lapped at it, intentionally bumping noses with the other woman. Satsuki let out a choked breath and tilted her head in order to deepen the kiss.

“You couldn’t have grown three more inches so I could kiss you properly?” Satsuki said, breaking the kiss in order to catch her breath, her lips already swollen from Ryuko’s ungentle treatment of them.

“You couldn’t have stopped growing by three inches instead?” Ryuko countered, grinning, her hand on her hip migrating up her stomach, fingers dancing up to her ribs. “Can I touch your tits now? Not gonna headbutt me with the force of like… A rhino or something?”

The hand on the back of Ryuko’s neck tightened and Satsuki stood up straight. “You may,” she conceded, idly tugging at her hair. Ryuko’s hand found her breast and she cupped it, gauging her reaction. Satsuki’s nostrils flared as she let out a quick breath at the touch. With that, Ryuko pressed against her again, her mouth finding her clavicle and clamping down on it. This garnered an audible gasp and, combined with the circles she drew around Satsuki’s nipple through her dress and bra, shook Satsuki’s calm facade. The hand previously on Satsuki’s neck moved down to toy with the zipper of her dress and when Satsuki’s grip on her hair tightened and her breath caught in her throat at the suggestion, she tugged down the zipper and delved under the fabric, feeling her back muscles stretch and shiver from the attention Ryuko was paying to the rest of her body. She unclasped her bra, momentarily breaking contact with Satsuki’s neck in order to see what she was doing back there, then allowed Satsuki to disrobe, watching the muscles under her skin flex with every action.

“You play sports?” Ryuko asked, letting Satsuki get her hands under her shirt and tug it over her head. She unclasped her bra by herself as Satsuki unbuttoned her skirt, tossing both of those to the ground when she got out of them. Hooking one arm around Satsuki’s neck and the other curling around to rest on the small of her back, she tugged her to the bedroom.

“I like exercising,” Satsuki finally answered, her own hands finding themselves running over Ryuko’s stomach and hips, feeling the muscle under her pudge flex. “You must do something, too.”

“Mixed martial arts,” Ryuko replied, smirking up at her and throwing the both of them on the bed. Satsuki began to sit up and Ryuko just grabbed her shoulders and forced her down, callused fingers digging into built shoulders. “When I heard of a sport that let me writhe around on the ground with other fit women, I swear I nearly thought I’d died and gone to Heaven,” she continued, rolling on top of her, legs resting on either side of her waist. Satsuki’s hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. Ryuko grunted, testing the strength of her hold, before she bowed over and mouthed at her collarbone, their eyes meeting. Ryuko’s eyes lidded and she shifted lower, biting down above her breast, feeling her swell against her mouth. Her tongue found Satsuki’s nipple and she circled it, watching her intently. Satsuki gasped and bucked into her mouth, grip on her wrists tightening.

“The other one,” Satsuki breathed, and Ryuko did as she asked, switching over to that nipple. Her lips curled around it and she sucked, reveling in the open groan that tore from the throat of the woman below her. She moved away from it, however, but not without biting her just below her breast, pulling a pleased grunt from Statsuki.

“You’re fucking ripped,” Ryuko muttered, pressing her lips to Satsuki’s abs to watch them flex in response. “I need your training regimen. This is fucking incredible.”

Satsuki huffed, a smirk pulling at her lips. “Are you going to lick my abdominals all night?”

“Whoa there, let’s not get narcissistic,” Ryuko responded before she clamped her mouth down on her side. “Only until I get tired of breaking my teeth on your stomach.”

Satsuki actually snorted and smiled at that, her hold on Ryuko’s wrists loosening. She took that opportunity to break out of her hold to gain control and sit up slightly, resting her hands on Satsuki’s hips. She ran her fingers over the bitemark she left with one hand as the other circled her navel, surprisingly gentle. She shifted her body down, resting on Satsuki’s thighs -rock hard and gloriously cut like the rest of her-, and her hands traveled down to thumb at the hem of her underwear, feeling her roll her hips at her touch.

Turns out, however, Ryuko was very much not in control. Satsuki’s arms shot out and grabbed her waist then twisted, switching their positions. Satsuki leaned over her and placed a quick kiss to her lips. She reached around and pulled her own underwear off while Ryuko was still in shock. “You should pay more attention,” Satsuki said, straightening.

“Yeah,” was all Ryuko could manage, reaching out to touch her only to have her arms unceremoniously pinned above her head. Then, grinning and hooking her calves around Satsuki’s thighs, she twisted her own body and flipped them over again. “Jesus, I’ve never seen someone fight so hard to get off,” Ryuko grumbled, shimmying as far down as she could between Satsuki’s legs with her wrists still held. She managed to wriggle her arms free of Satsuki’s loosening grip and moved all the way down, her hands curling around her thighs and grabbing her ass, her legs coming to rest on her shoulders. “Does your ass have abs too, fuck?” she demanded, squeezing her cheeks. “Oi, I don’t have any dental dams, you’re clean, right?”

Satsuki looked visibly offended.

“Guess that’s a yes,” Ryuko muttered, resting her head on Satsuki’s thigh.

Satsuki sat up on her elbows and shifted around to be more comfortable. “I thought you said you were going to get me off.”

“Fair point,” she said, biting her thigh and nosing closer between her legs. Locking gazes with Satsuki and spreading her legs wider, she tried an experimental lick and felt every inch of Satsuki’s thighs tense at the action. “Sensitive?” Ryuko asked, smirking up at her, intentionally keeping close enough to her that her breath teased her.

“Aren’t you?” She said, breath catching as Ryuko licked at her again and squeezed her ass.

If she hadn’t had Satsuki’s thighs on her shoulders she would have shrugged, but instead she just hummed, yielding. Her tongue circled her clit roughly and Satsuki actually groaned, shifting to lean on one arm in order to grab her hair.

“Matoi,” Satsuki breathed a few moments later, her heels digging into Ryuko’s back, “There are other parts of the vagina than my clitoris, stop attacking it.”

Ryuko’s eyebrows shot up and she pulled away from her, licking her lips. “What? Every girl I’ve done this to has  _loved_ it.”

“That’s ridiculous, it’s like a pressure washer’s directed at my vaginal hood. Did those other girls have steel vaginas?”

Ryuko frowned, shaking her head. “You’ve gotta be pulling my leg.”

“Unfortunately, I am not.” She tugged on her hair and repositioned her. “Lay off my clitoris if you don’t want your neck snapped between my legs.” She paused, pursing her lips. “Try writing the letters of the alphabet with your tongue.”

Ryuko grunted and nosed her thigh. “The hands on your ass. They okay?”

Satsuki smirked. “They’re the only things that are fine right about now.”

“Yeah, thanks.” She hummed and kissed her way down, punctuating them with small nips. “Alphabet? Uppercase or lowercase?”

She snorted and tugged at Ryuko’s hair, exasperated. “I don’t care, Matoi. By the time you decide, that foster sister of yours is going to show up.”

“Mako takes forever to bowl, you’ve got plenty of time to get your rocks off,” she said dismissively, kneading Satsuki’s cheeks before she moved in.  _Uppercase_ _,_ she thought to herself,  _Uppercase is easier_ . Writing an ‘A’, Satsuki let out an altogether pleased sigh, rolling her hips.

“Next letter, I’ll let you know which one I like,” Satsuki said and Ryuko did as she asked, her hands migrating in order to spread her lips with her thumbs, fingers splayed on her pelvic bone, feeling her breath quicken with every letter. “Try “W”,” Satsuki suggested, keeping eye contact with Ryuko, even as she drew the letter on her skin. She let out a murmur of approval and stroked Ryuko’s hair, but only until Ryuko growled and licked a broad stroke up her cunt.

Satsuki gasped and rocked into her mouth. “I’ve warmed up enough. Do whatever.” She paused, twirling a chunk of Ryuko’s hair between her fingers. “Except assault my clitoris.”

Ryuko hummed and lapped at her, finding her noticeably more wet than earlier. Definitely warmed up. She circled her hole with her tongue, feeling the thighs on her shoulders tremble and hearing a quiet moan spill from her lips. Her tongue traveled up, catching the warning glance Satsuki sent her, and she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. This invoked a groan and a noise of encouragement, her toes curling.

“Fast learner,” she gasped, and Ryuko was pleased that she was pleased, licking slow broad strokes at her and pulling out more and more noises. Then, still staring up at her, she delved her tongue into her opening and Satsuki let out a long groan, tossing her head back and fisting the sheets, hips jerking. She dug her fingers into Ryuko’s scalp and Ryuko moved away to land a warning bite on her thigh. Satsuki just looked back down at her and rose a brow, only grabbing tighter.

Ryuko had never been wetter in her life over something so simple.

Still, when Ryuko whined, Satsuki let up, petting her scalp, both of them breathing heavily. When Satsuki prodded her to keep going, Ryuko cleared her throat and said, “I have an idea.”

“Hm?”

Ryuko flushed and swallowed harshly, glancing away for a moment. “I want you to ride my face. And pull my hair.”

Satsuki did not seem adverse to the suggestion at all.

After repositioning, Satsuki gripped the headboard of her bed with one hand and Ryuko’s hair with the other, tugging her to her crotch. Ryuko immediately shivered and she reached up to knead Satsuki’s breasts with one hand, thumb rolling over her nipple. Satsuki sighed and rocked her hips, reminding her of the task on hand, and Ryuko’s free hand spread her labia so she could properly eat her out. She circled her before resuming what she was doing earlier with her tongue, except this time her nose collided with Satsuki’s clit.

“This was a good idea,” Satsuki managed, bowing her head and tugging at her hair, bucking her hips. Ryuko groaned at the action and nuzzled into her, stimulating her clit and letting the other woman ride her tongue.

Satsuki’s noise levels fluctuated from heavy breaths to restrained groans to loud whines, and each different noise caused Ryuko to shift positions, painfully aware of how aroused she was. She palmed her breast and groaned into Satsuki’s crotch, her breath coming out of her mouth in quick pants.

“I’m close,” Satsuki groaned, bracing her forehead against her arm and letting out a particularly loud noise of encouragement. Ryuko hummed and moved her hand in order to crook one finger inside of her and suck at her clitoris.

Unsure of whether it be the orgasm or the surprise of a finger finding itself inside her, Satsuki cried out especially loud as she came, careful not to slump over and suffocate the woman below her -although asphyxiation by facesitting wasn’t exactly the worst way to go, in Ryuko’s opinion. Ryuko pulled her finger out and leisurely lapped up whatever dripped out of her, letting her ride out another quick orgasm from oversensitivity. Satsuki pulled her head away and rolled off of her, breathing ragged, hand still buried in Ryuko’s hair. With that grip on her, she tugged her in for a kiss, lazily snapping at her lips. Ryuko eagerly reciprocated, allowing Satsuki’s free hand to trail down between her breasts, circle around her navel, then cup her sex. Satsuki smirked into Ryuko’s mouth when she felt her rock into her and whine at the back of her throat.

“I won, by the way,” Ryuko said, breaking the kiss. “You looked away first. I won.”

“I wasn’t aware there was a staring contest going on,” Satsuki mused.

“Whatever, I still won.” She huffed and pulled away slightly. “I need you to reach over to my bedside table, in the drawer,” Ryuko grumbled, shifting away from the hand. Satsuki’s brows spoke for her, incredulous, but she did as she asked. “I’m not having you fuck me with those nails of yours,” Ryuko explained as she opened the drawer.

“Ah,” Satsuki said, retrieving a harness and a dildo. “Intimate.”

“A dude with a penis doesn’t think sticking his dick in a girl is ‘intimate’,” Ryuko complained with a sigh. She scratched her head. “Look, we’ve got, like, twenty minutes before Mako and maybe even Gamagori get here. If you don’t hurry up I won’t even be able to get off in time.”

“Did I say no, Matoi?” Satsuki asked, furrowing her brows and sliding off the bed. She slipped into the harness but paused. “This was properly sanitized, right?”

“No, I never wash my sex toys because I’m a fucking incompetent idiot,” Ryuko growled, sliding over to help Satsuki with the harness. She reached around and grabbed a condom from her drawer then made sure the straps were properly buckled and that the dildo was in place. She opened the packet and rolled the condom on. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Satsuki frowned and cleared her throat. “Of course.”

“Holy shit, you haven’t, you goddamned liar,” Ryuko said, grinning at her expense. “Fuck me like you fucked my face and we’ll be perfect.” She tugged her onto the bed by the straps of the harness, reclining against the headboard. She tugged off her underwear with a sigh of relief as Satsuki awkwardly grabbed the base of the dildo and shuffled forward on her knees. Ryuko hooked one of her legs around Satsuki’s thigh and one hand pressed against the harness, causing the other woman to let out a surprised grunt from the back of her throat. “Now, you’ve got like fifteen minutes to get me off.”

Satsuki grunted and eased the dildo inside of her, slowly, allowing her to acclimate to its size. “Judging from your performance in the movie theater, it won’t take much longer than three,” she said when she managed to get the dildo in the rest of the way, leaving Ryuko already breathing heavily.

“Oh, fuck you,” Ryuko whined, reaching around to grab at one of the straps with one hand while the other brushed up against her breast. “You can move, you know,” she added, punctuating her statement with a roll of her hips, “I’m not a blushing virgin or some shit.”

“You  _are_ blushing, though.” Satsuki gave an experimental roll of her hips, still grabbing the base of the dildo, brows furrowed in concentration. Ryuko just flushed further and whined, her other leg wrapping around her waist.

“Okay, but I’m not a virgin. C’mere so I can bite your neck,” Ryuko said, surprisingly articulate. Satsuki hesitated at her demand, her eyes glinting with defiance, but Ryuko grunted and  squeezed her breast, feeling her nipple harden against her palm and with that Satsuki moved forward. “You can let go of the dildo, it’s not going anywhere,” she added, her hand previously gripping the straps moving up and grabbing the back of Satsuki’s neck instead, tugging her down a little bit more.

Satsuki grunted and her hand moved to grab Ryuko’s waist, rolling her hips into her. Ryuko murmured a noise of encouragement and chomped down on the junction where neck met shoulder, causing Satsuki to let out a gasp and a reflexive thrust. Pleased by her reaction, she moved her mouth and bit her again. Satsuki groaned and her hand buried itself in the other woman’s hair, gripping and tugging, getting the hang of moving her hips just right.

Ryuko groaned into Satsuki’s skin at the change of pace, clinging onto her neck and clumsily palming her breast. “Touch my clit,” Ryuko breathed, meeting Satsuki’s thrusts. Satsuki did as she asked but her thrusts slowed to a pathetic speed. “Can you not fucking multitask?” Ryuko groaned, exasperated, trying to fuck herself on the dildo. Satsuki just grit her teeth and, possibly through summoning a massive amount of willpower or perhaps just to prove Ryuko wrong, managed to do both at once.

Ryuko came embarrassingly fast once she did that, one leg jerking out and spasming, a curse on her lips. Satsuki, however, didn’t relent, rolling her hips into her until Ryuko cried out and came a second time, her blunt nails digging into Satsuki’s neck and breast. Then, satisfied, Satsuki pulled out, grabbed Ryuko’s face and kissed her hard, teeth clacking against her own, lips yielding to her. When the broke apart she got up and tugged the condom off, throwing it out in the nearby trashbin before she unbuckled the harness.

“You’re going to need to wash it,” Satsuki said, looking down at the still-dazed Ryuko.

“Yeah,” Ryuko said, catching her stare and shifting over so she could lean into her, pressing her lips to her stomach. “Thanks,” she murmured into her skin, feeling her muscles flex at her lips’ movement. Satsuki’s hand came to awkwardly rest on her head and she scratched her scalp.

“I need to go,” Satsuki said, almost gently. Ryuko mumbled a complaint but she drew back and stood up, wobbling on her feet. Satsuki caught her by the wrist and tugged her closer, burying her nose into her neck before biting it hard enough to leave a mark. Ryuko moaned and tilted her head back, giving her more access. “That’s for all of the marks you left on me,” she said, giving it a lick to ease the pain. Then, letting go of her wrist, she picked up her underwear and slipped it on before she moved to the main room to reclaim the rest of her clothing. Ryuko did the same, tossing Satsuki her bra as she scooped up her skirt with her foot. They got dressed in silence and watched each other intently. When Satsuki was done, she reached out and touched Ryuko’s neck, thumbing the mark she had just left.

“You’re going to need some concealer for that,” she said. “And maybe for the rest of your face.”

Ryuko scowled and swatted her hand away, moving in her personal space in order to tug her into a final kiss by the lapels of her jacket. Satsuki barely had time to reciprocate before Ryuko pulled away and wiped her mouth.

The door unlocked and the two of them scrambled away from each other before Mako walked in. “Oh,” she said, looking over at Satsuki, “you’re still here?”

“I waited to make sure you’d gotten home alright. Did Ira already leave?”

“Yeah, he went home,” Mako answered as Ryuko mumbled a farewell to Satsuki as she retreated to her bedroom. “You be safe on your way home, alright?”

Ryuko didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as she tugged down her skirt and unstrapped her bra from beneath her shirt and clambered into bed. She heard the door shut and Mako make her way to the room.

“You have fun?” Ryuko asked as Mako changed into her pyjamas and tucked herself in.

“Yeah, Ira’s super nice when he wants to be. You?” Mako replied.

“Went okay,” she said curtly. “Anyway. Good night, Mako.”

“‘Night, Ryuko.”

Ryuko immediately fell asleep, worn-out, unnervingly satisfied and also more than a little confused with what had just happened, her last thought being that she had to wash her strap on.


End file.
